Trails we Tread
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Rean knew what he was going to get into once he entered Thors Military academy. He just didn't know what else was was just lurking right behind the door waiting for him. A new class of Nobles and Commoners, terrorist, drama but still finding time to enjoy his school life with friends. When Vivis not making life hard for him at least. ReanxVivixEmmaxFie. Fairy Fencer Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**WAIT! Before you start, serious question… isn't it kind of disappointing that Emma isn't the main girl instead of Alisa? I definitely don't hate Alisa, not at all. I enjoy seeing her in the game and love using her in battle but… Emma just feels more connected with Rean or maybe that's just me. Cause like one of the themes in CS2 would be Rean vs Crow. So they're like opposites of each other, and Emma and Vita can be seen as like the "good" and "evil" of each other.**

 **Sorry to waste your time ^^; Oh we'll also be starting off at a further point in the story.**

 **May 23**

Currently sitting outside of a cafe at an empty table was a black haired teen. Today happened to be one of his free days but unfortunately for him, he was still working.

This cafe is called Kirche's Cafe & Inn, and it's a place he has found himself going to from time to time. He found it a good place to think about what was going on during his school life. Oh right, firstly, his name is Rean Schwarzer; son of Baron Teo Schwarzer. Right now he's a student at thor's military academy. At this academy there used to only be five classes; I, II, III, IV, and V; which would split the nobles and commoners up.

His next thought made him sigh.

Class VII… the newest class of Thors… don't ask him why that's his classes name. If there's one thing his instructor is great at, it's dodging questions and responsibilities.

Either way class VII… isn't the most tightly paired group right now. Rean got along well with his classmates Elliot and Gaius, but his relationships with the others were okay at best. Alisa, he was okay with but it's not like they really hung out with each other. Plus she got pretty distant from him after he almost found out her last name.

Jusis didn't show signs of wanting to make friends with anyone of class VII or anyone at Thors period. Despite his cold personality Rean couldn't help but respect his skills.

Machias was someone who Rean wanted to make friends with but just couldn't. Not that he didn't like him or anything, far from it. Rean found Machias to be a very smart and hard worker. When they first introduced themselves together Machias had asked him and a few others of their social status. Seeing his reaction to Jusis not too long ago he was tempted to give a half answer but thought against it. He was relatively calm about it but Rean could feel some sort of tension between them just from what he saw in his eyes. Machias just seem to avoid him most of the time. Though Rean felt that it's mostly cause Machias doesn't want to risk letting his emotions get the better of him.

Laura is someone who he also had a lot of respect for but they don't talk too much. Though Rean has been to her club once before to help her train.

Emma was another odd case. He and she actually were a team when they were first introduced to each other in the Old Schoolhouse. She was pretty and smart but seemed to put a wall between them. While he could tell she cared about him he could also see that she carries a strong sense of self-loathing when she looked at him. Maybe he reminded her of something she'd rather not?

Lastly… there was Fie. She was the youngest member of Class VII but was without a doubt one of, if not the most skilled. They started on a pretty awkward foot that just seemed to keep growing and Rean's attempts to try and make things better between them just seemed to have no effect or make things worse. It wasn't all bad, however, that awkward introduce with Fie led him into an awkward but positive introduction with his first friend here.

* * *

 _ **Two Months ago…**_

 _Just as soon as he existed Trista station he found himself frozen to his spot. He took his time to examine what would be his new home for two years. Trista was smaller than he thought but felt very welcoming to him. Seeing the people who lived here going about their daily lives just brought a warm feeling to himself._

 _"Are those lino flowers?" He questioned aloud as he began to examine the trees. "I've never seen so many blossoming at once."_

 _Smiling to himself he noticed the set up in the middle of town and began to walk towards it._

" _Oh hey," He started while placing his hands on his hips. "It looks like they even have a little park here." He laughed to himself. He had to admit, the park was adorably small._

" _Mmngg…" He heard a groan._

" _Huh…?" He turned around to the direction it came from._

 _A… girl?_

 _She was taking a nap on one of the benches. She was definitely a student like him. She had the same uniform as him. He couldn't help but wonder her age. She looked a bit young but he knew you couldn't judge by appearance. But wait... Why was she sleeping on the bench?_

" _Nngh…" She groaned again._

 _He walked closer to her. He had to admit, she was cute. Though that's what made doing something like this a terrible idea. Who just sleeps out in the open like this anyways? He had to wake her up. Not only was she in danger of missing the ceremony, but… a girl sleeping by herself out in the open like this basically dead to the world? It wasn't a safe idea, to say the least._

 _It took a while for him to realize that he was staring at her far longer than what could be considered normal. He was in danger of being late to so he really needed to hurry. Running his fingers through his dark hair he stepped a bit closer to the sleeping girl. "Hey?" He shook her gently. "You're going to be late."_

 _A yawn escaped her. She lazily lifted herself to sit up straight. He head hung itself forward. She was apparently too lazy to even look straight at the moment._

" _U-ummm..." His greeting came out more shakingly then he thought._

 _If she knew he was there then she didn't bother to respond. She just began to stretch her arms over her head. "Can I help you…?" So she did know he was there._

" _O-Oh no!" He quickly defended himself shaking his head vigorously. "I-I was just trying to wake you up. The entrance ceremony is starting soon." She continued to stare at him with half opened eyes. He wasn't sure what her mood was. Was she angry? Embarrassed and just hiding it? Or just… argh! This was killing him!_

 _He was about to open his mouth again desperately trying to explain. She, however, quickly came to her own conclusion. "You were watching me sleep?"_

 _Crap…, "No, no, no!" He waved his hands vigorously in front of him in defense. "I-I just woke you up. It's dangerous to just sleep out in the open like that you know?"_

" _Cause someone could walk up and touch me?" She responded with a yawn. Though what she said next, made him pause. Not just for what she said, but how she said it. With such a teasingly filled voice he wondered if she was trying to make him embarrassed. "So like what you just did?"_

 _He was blushing now, wasn't he…?_

 _He coughed into his right hand hoping to gain some of his composure. "Not-"_

" _Well, guess I better get going." She announced without giving him a chance to finish. At a quick pace, she exited the park and headed up north to the school._

" _W-wait-!" His voice reached deaf ears._

 _His gaze followed her till she was out of view. Once he replayed the event back into his mind he sighed and began to rub the back of his head. "Alright… she… she definitely thinks I'm some sort of creep." He told himself in a slightly playful voice hoping it might make him feel a little better… it didn't._

" _Well that could've gone better." He heard a voice say from behind him._

 _He quickly turned around to be greeted by a girl with long pink hair that stretches halfway down her back. That little mischievous grin that planted itself on her face only serves to further his concern that his little event had an audience._

" _Y-Yeah…" He scratched his cheek embarrassingly. "You saw that right?"_

 _To his dismay, the pink-haired teen nodded. "Definitely how you wouldn't want to start your academy life out." The pink haired girl winked at him. "I didn't think I'd go to school with such a naughty boy~. You don't find such bold vict-classmates." Rean's eyes slightly widened as he noticed her slip of tongue._

" _N-no," He quickly shook his head. "I w-was just worried that she'd sleep past the ceremony."_

" _Kidding~," Her voice was cheerful and teasing as she held a single hand up to her mouth to halt her laugher. "I'd know if you were that type of guy." She held out a hand to him. "Opps~, looks like you made me forget my manners, names Vivi, nice to meet you."_

" _Rean Schwarzer, likewise." He smiled as he accepted the offer._

" _Red is definitely your color."_

" _O-oh, thanks?" Rean nodded. "You have a green uniform?"_

 _Suddenly he heard the pinkette gasp as her hands quickly rush to cover her small frame. "M-maybe I was wrong about you…" A shy expression formed on her face and her cheeks flushed causing Rean to blink in confusion. "Staring at me so intensely… undressing me with your eyes like some sort of object."_

" _W-what?!" Rean took a justified step back._

" _Aha!" She laughed not being able to keep up her act any longer. "Kidding again! But oh my god you are so easy!" She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I think I'll enjoy this year." She smiled at him causing Rean to sigh._

" _So do you normally have bad first impressions with girls or just her?"_

" _Definitely,not." Rean replied with an awkward smile. "I'll try to apologise later. She didn't seem angry though." He let out a defeated sigh. "Though now that I think about it, I'm terrible at reading how girls feel. I have a little sister and we used to be very close, but now…" He trailed off. "I mean we're still pretty close but, I sometimes get the feeling that I make her uneasy."_

" _Oh, you have a sister too?" Vivi asked. "My sister's awesome! She's so good to prank too!"_

" _You like to prank people?"_

"' _Love'." She clarified._

 _Rean's eye twitched. "Can I have your word that you won't be pulling any of your pranks on me?"_

" _I can only promise you that I definitely will~." She smiled._

 _Rean sighed. "I'm setting myself high aren't I?" He whispered to himself._

 _Talking to his new "friend", Rean was able to piece some things together, First would be that the green uniforms are definitely for the noble. Vivi was very happy to answer any questions he had… right after asking him what color panties he thinks would suit her. After a bashful response, she once again laughed in his face. Second would be how she reminded him of the color uniform that another girl was wearing. He'd definitely would have another chance to make it up to her then._

 _The two made their way past the bridge, the chapel, and eventually what they assumed to be the two dorms. They said hello to some of the townspeople they passed by. The people that stood out to them however was a female student with blue hair tied in a long pony-tail that was also sporting Rean's color. There was also the elderly man who seemed to be her butler. They had a short talk with the butler after the girl departed for the ceremony as well._

 _When they finally reached the gates of the academy they took a minute to take in what would be their new home for a while. They didn't have much time however since they had to move out of the way for an orbal limousine that was coming their way. A blood haired teen stepped out of it and they could instantly tell that he was of nobility. He quickly ordered his butler to leave._

 _The two paused for a moment and decided to continue on their own path to the ceremony._

 _They met two other students who they assumed were a sort of 'welcoming committee'. One was a petite girl who looked even younger than the white-haired girl he met a short while ago. The other teen was a heavyset male who dressed in a gold/yellow tracksuit. They did wonder why they said that Rean was the last one to arrive. There was no way he was that late. They didn't say anything about Vivi, so that just confused them more. Anyway, they asked for them to hand over their cases which contained their weapons. Rean handed over his sword and Vivi didn't have one anyway._

 _What happened next was mostly uneventful. Rean and Vivi just sat next to each other as the Principal gave the welcoming speech to the new first years. That was when they met Elliot and just joked about their "expectations" before the classes were split up. Vivi was also sure to blow a kiss to Rean to which he replied with a sweatdrop._

 _That was when their instructor Sarah led Rean and his fellow red vest classmates to what they'd soon call, "the Old Schoolhouse". Sarah began to give a brief explanation of their class while a few of us decided to get… acquainted so to speak._

" _You have to be freaking kidding!" The green haired teen, Machias was the first to voice his opinion. Unfortunately, he didn't have any kind words to give. "And just why is this the first I've heard of this?!" He threw his arms out slightly._

 _Sarah made an obvious sign of shock at his outburst. She had expected someone to hate a setup like this but she did not expect them to have his… passion to put it lightly. "Well… umm… I'm not really the one who decided this sooooooo…. Sorry Mr. uh…." She tilted her head trying to recall his face._

" _Machias Regnitz!" He answered though his voice seemed to carry less venom. "Instructor I hope I don't have to say this but mixing up the classes of nobles and commoners is not a wise action. There's no way I can spend my time with such stuck up people."_

" _Hmph," The blond haired teen crossed his arms. "If that's automatically your first judgment to people you haven't met, then I guess you're no better than some 'stuck up' noble such as myself." He added the last bit in a mocking tone._

" _Tsk!" Machias didn't take too kindly to his words. "You know, I don't even recognize you. You're probably just some low ranking noble yourself cranky since your father's not here to whisper sweet little words of encouragement in your ears with a silver spoon nearby." Only a few of the people present noticed the slight flinch from the blonde noble. It appears that Machias has hit a soft spot. "Please oh, gracious noble!" Machias apparently hasn't noticed. "Tell me thy name so I may properly give you the praise you oh so deserve."_

 _The noble could barely hold back the glare that he wanted to shot at the noble hater. "It's not any of your business and since I'm such a 'stuck up noble' maybe I don't want to tell you… but as a noble, it is my job to help those who can't help themselves and I'm guessing you're just dying to know of me. I am Jusis Albarea, at your service."_

 _That bit of information managed to catch most of Class VII off guard. The only ones that didn't were the instructor, The blue haired girl, the foreign tall teen and the petite white-haired girl._

" _W-wow…." Elliot almost sounded out of breath. "O-0ne of t-the four great houses?!"_

" _Saying that's impressive doesn't even cut it." Rean added._

" _I've heard rumors but…" The blue haired teen trailed off._

" _Oh goddess…" Sarah sweatdropped. "Look it's not THAT big of a deal you know. You're all still just teenagers so can't you all just try and I don't know, get along?"_

 _Her question was met with instant disapproval. "O-of course we can't!" He turned his head towards her as he answered her question. His voice showed how shaken he was but he'd be damn if he let that stop him from telling the noble blond off. "And just so you know don't expect me to just bow to your whim since you think you're just all that!"_

 _The instructor sighed and clapped her hands to gain the attention of the newly formed class. Before they knew it she had taken a few steps back and held one arm up seemingly ready to push something. "I can tell this is going on some uncomfortable levels sooooooooo, imma let you kids work out your problems on things you can hit besides each other alright~3?" Before any could give their opinion on the matter her hand pressed a button and without any notice the part of the floor that they all happened to be standing on no less folded up to reveal a drop to a lower level._

" _Ah!" Everyone gasped as most fell straight down._

 _Rean unconsciously painfully dug his fingertips into the slide slowly slowing his decent while the short girl he had that encounter with jumped up as soon as the floor started to shift. She then threw some sort of rope or hook up towards the ceiling._

" _No, ya don't, Fie!" Sarah denied as she launched a knife at the hook the white-haired girl used to save herself._

 _The petite girl sighed as she felt gravity take it's hold on her._

 _She also did not notice that during her decent Rean without a second noticed had launched himself to where she was about to fall and managed to catch her causing them to fall together… which had led him to his next problem._

* * *

"There's my Reany~!" A voice he has gotten very familiar with calls out not even paying noticed to the attention she was bringing to herself with the volume of her voice. Rean didn't even have time to turn his head to his caller when two ample orbs pressed themselves onto his back causing him to stiffen up.

"H-H-Hey… Vivi…" He tried in vain to keep a stoic face.

Seeing his reaction to her teasing only made that cat-like grin on her face grow.

 _Ugh… I must've really been lost in thought if she snuck up on me like that…,_ Rean thought.

"And you already ordered me something?" Her eyes sparkled at seeing a cup of tea and cake on the opposite side of the table.

"Sorry to say that I already ate my share." He chuckled slightly. "You're about twenty minutes late already."

"Hehe~," A mischievous grin appeared on her face, causing Rean's blood to run cold.

"Sorry, but I needed to make sure I wore my best underwear for you." Her hands retreated to the ends of her skirt. "If you wanna peak just ask~."

Rean sweatdropped. "Please, just eat your cake."

"Can do!" She answered as she grabbed her chair. "But first…" She grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it so that it was next to Rean's chair, giving him little space. "Now it's perfect. A girl just wants to be able to be close to her boyfriend~."

Rean sighed with a smile at her.

Yep… this exhausting person named Vivi just so happens to be his… "girlfriend".

"So are things better between you and Fie?"

Rean's first response was a heavy sigh. "Not better…"

* * *

 _ **2 Months Ago**_

" _Ow…"_

 _Multiple groans were shared between the first years as they all found themselves now very intimate with the floor. Luckily or unluckily for them, the only injured thing would be their pride._

" _D… did she seriously just do that?" Machias groaned sitting up._

" _Is that woman seriously an instructor?" Jusis sadly had to agree with him._

 _The blue-haired girl was the first to stand up. "I…. I must admit; I am embarrassed about being caught off guard so easily."_

" _Just what is this place?" The female glasses wearing student asked as she looked around._

" _Certainly wouldn't expect something like this to be under a school." The tallest student said._

" _Is everyone alright?" The blond girl asked._

" _Y-yeah…" Elliot answered. "Never been so scared in my life though." He looked around for his friend. "Hey, Rean, are you o-" He was cut off from what he witnessed. "-kay…?"_

 _Everyone with mouths and eyes opened in surprise at the sight before them could not find any words to say. Rean, who had reached out to catch the petite girl, was now laying on his back with her on top of him. Instinctively he had wrapped his arms around her tightly in a protective manner but sometime when they were falling… their lips connected and Rean was too shocked to do anything._

 _Adios, why do you hate me? Rean thought._

 _Fie groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Slowly lifting herself up and still with a bored expression she said, "You really can't help yourself can you?"_

 _Rean visibly flinched._

 _Many apologies were met with a cold shoulder._

 _Apparently, Sarah, had all their weapons place neatly on stands for them in this new room they were in. Not to mention they were all given a new piece of technology. The ARCUS unit is an orbment device for combat from what Sarah said._

 _We each placed our new quartz in as instructed and prepared for our "exercise" as Sara called it. She wanted us to work together in order to navigate ourselves out of this dungeon… she also dodges Rean's question about why a schoolhouse had a dungeon._

 _Why did he feel like she'd be doing that a lot…?_

* * *

"That was delicious." She sighed in pure bliss after finishing her cake. Patting her stomach she rested her head on the raven-haired teen's shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me on how well you can treat a girl."

"W-well I'm just trying to meet your expectations." He gulped not risking to turn his head in her direction. Despite her personality which might be as bad as Sarah's, he couldn't deny that she was a stunning girl. Being this close to her along with this new perfume she was wearing(she had told him that she got it for him) he doubt he could hold himself back.

"Rean…" Her hand found its way to his cheek and turned him to face her. Rean found himself frozen on the spot. Her lips slowly closing the distance to his and before he knew it, both of them had closed their eyes.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!**

Rean's eyes shot open and both teens seized their movements are the sound.

"Hehe," Vivi giggled raising her orbal watch to cancel her timer. "Well, I guess that's it for this request." She smiled brightly. "Thanks for the practice, 'boyfriend'." She winked.

"No problem…" He gulped slightly. _Why do I feel like you timed for that…?,_ Rean thought.

Due to some… events, Rean has been tasked with helping out the student council with work on his free days. People at the school or Trista would make a request and he takes care of them. One of the people to start making a request just so happened to be from his friend Vivi; assisting her with her… "Boyfriend Project" as she's called it.

"Well, this was pretty fun for me to be honest." Rean smiled. "After what I can see coming next in the near future, I'm really glad to spend my time like this with you." Her nervously looked away from her as he rubbed the back of his head. "It really takes the edge off you know?"

With a cat-like grin, Vivi pressed her bare leg against the raven-haired teen. "Keep that talk up and we might become a real couple~." She purred.

"Wouldn't that be something?" He returned with a smirk to her surprise. She wasn't expecting him to fire anything back at her. Maybe she was rubbing off on him.

Laughing to herself she stood up. "Well, I better get going. I got s'more pranks to prepare!"

"Treat your sister better." He called after her.

"You know I won't~."

"…" Rean paused when she was out of sight. With a smile forming on his face he stood up. If he could be friends with someone as hyperactive as her then maybe he really can settle his differences with his classmates.

"Meow…"

Rean blinked before looking down at the direction of the voice. He's not sure when but a cat with beautiful glossy black fur had taken a seat near his table. "Meow…" It tilted its head at him.

Not being able to resist the little cutie, Rean bent down on one knee. "You're a good girl aren't you?" He chuckled slightly as he started scratching under her chin; much to the cat's pleasure. "A ribbon on your tail so probably not a stray. Wonder what your name is girl… I mean if you are a girl cause-OW!" Before he knew it the cat's claws were drawn and she scratched his right hand leaving a pretty deep mark.

"Hmph…" The cat turned her head ahead with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm… gonna guess that you're a girl." Rean coughed into his hand slightly as the cat ignored him and walked off.

He sighed to himself. "Maybe Vivi's right… I do have pour luck with girls."

He shrugged as he began to leave the café. "Well, I did everything I needed to do anyway. Might as well head in and get some ointment for this."

"O-oh?!" Rean heard a surprised gasp as he entered the dorm. Turning to his right he was met with Emma who appeared to have been checking her mailbox. "H-hello Rean, how are you?" She held her hands behind her back and started avoiding her eyes from his.

 _This might be my chance to talk to her for a bit,_ Rean thought as he walked up to her.

"Just fine;" He smiled in hopes of easing her obvious nervousness. "finished my work for the student council, went into the Old Schoolhouse, and just got back from spending time with Vivi."

"Sounds like an eventful day. I just got through with club activities until just now." She placed a hand on her chest. "I hope I can become as passionate as the literature club as Dorothy is."

"I hope not…" Rean thought back to one of his encounters with her. _Rean! Can you take a picture of Jusis and Machias together for me! Don't worry I know how their relationship really is! That much hate is classic with guys when they have sexual tension!_

"Hmm?" Emma tilted her head, purple strands falling slightly out of place.

"N-nothing!" Rean quickly shook his head then cupped his chin. "Just thinking out loud."

"Y-your hand?!" Her eyes widen slightly at his scratch.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that." He chuckled slightly. "A pretty 'lady' gave me what for… at least I think it was a lady."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A cat with really nice black fur and a ribbon scratched me real good earlier."

"I-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered as she bowed catching him off guard.

"What are you apologizing for?" He scratched the back of his head. "I mean she's not your cat is she?"

"N-no but… sit down on the couch, please! I'll be right back!" She bolted up the stairs leaving him frantically blinking.

Smiling to himself he took a spot on the couch as he waited for her. It wasn't long before he started to hear footsteps coming down. The lavender haired bookworm was back with ointment and bandages.

"How… how does it feel?" She asked in a concerned tone. "Not too tight is it?" She finished wrapping the bandage around his hand.

"N-no it's fine." He sweatdropped a little. "I don't think it's that bad though, Emma. Aren't you overreacting just a little?"

"Oh don't worry this is nothing." She shook her head. "Besides, it could get infected or something you know?" She said holding his hand in hers.

"T-true…" He gulped slightly. "Sorry for saying this but, I'm a little surprised that you're worrying about me this much."

"What do you mean?"

"I assumed I just made you really uncomfortable."

"U-uncomfortable?"

"Like maybe you just feel anxious around me I guess." With his free hand, he scratched his cheek. "I hope I haven't done anything to offend you."

"No!" She shrieked slightly. "I-I mean, you did nothing wrong at all. If anything, I'm sorry that I made you feel as if you did something wrong. B-but just know that I don't dislike you or anything if anything it's the opposite! I-I mean that is to say I actually really like being around you-I mean-!"

Sweat dropping as he silenced her with a finger. "D-don't worry about that. "It actually makes me happy that you feel that way."

Blushing slightly she responded. "Is that so? T-thank you."

Smiling Rean stood up. "I think I'm gonna head to my room and do some studying for tonight."

"W-well… you know I've been tutoring Fir right?" He nodded. "Maybe you'd like to study with us?"

"S-sounds fun but I think I'll pass for now if that's fine with you." He coughed into his hand nervously.

She nodded. "Good luck."

He nodded back before heading upstairs.

He'd take her up on her offer sometime but first, he just needed to make sure that he had a way to make up with Fie. It looked like him and Emma cleared up whatever what was getting between them so maybe this meant luck was finally on his side.

* * *

 **May 26**

"Alright!" Sarah clapped her hands. "Today you'll all be fighting against me in teams of three!" A bright smile appeared on her face. "First team… Rean, Emma, and Fie!"

Rean and Fie immediately looked towards each other out of the corner of their eyes.

 _This might not end well…,_ Rean thought.

* * *

"Are we 'dere yet?" A blond young adult asked his comrades.

"No, not yet, Galdy-kins." Replied the orange haired woman with a kind smile on her face. "But I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we're with the rest of our friends again. Until then, you should try these Takoyaki I made for you. I know how much you love them." She pulled a handful of food from her bag.

"Awwww shucks!" He smiled as he grabbed them from her and started wolfing them down. "You're the best, Marissa!"

"Anything for you Galdy-kins!" She held her hands over her chest.

"It might not be such a good idea to spoil him." Their blond friend commented as he wiped dirt off his long white jacket. "It'd be best if we rationed our food since it may be a while before we leave this forest. "Wouldn't you agree, Galdo?"

"Who asked your opinion anyway, Sherman?! Hmph!" He turned his head away from him and pouted.

Sherman only returned the food reply with a smile on his kind face. "I apologize for offending you, it was not my intention."

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" The younger man screamed. "You really piss me off you know that?!"

"Do I?" He closed his eyes as he continued smiling.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!"

"Am I?"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Both of you be quiet." Their dark-haired companion replied. "As soon as we get there, you both can let out as much steam as you possibly want." He rolled his eyes.

Sherman laughed softly. "Forgive me, I just assumed out of any of us, you're the one who's ready to draw your sword the fastest."

"And what do you mean by that?" He eyed the nicely dressed adult.

"Just that your hand's already on your sword's hilt." He looked towards the hand of the dark-haired man which was currently gripping his sword hilt tightly.

"Hmph," The dark-haired man turned his head away from Sherman. "Just preparing for your incoming strike."

"You must be mistaken." He replied. "A gentleman never raises his sword against those who don't attack him."

…

 **CLASH!**

A few seconds of walking with nothing being said were suddenly interrupted by the sound of two swords being clashed together.

Galdo turned his head behind him with a big smile to see both swordsmen; Sherman and the dark haired man; Apollonius with their swords currently going at it in a test of strength and neither has the upper hand from what Galdo could see.

"This is strange," Apollonius commented. "I thought you wouldn't raise your sword on someone who doesn't attack you."

Sherman, still with a kind look on his face replied. "Of course, I wouldn't, but I was simply defending myself from your attack."

"Fool," He replied with a slight glare. "anyone could see you were first to draw your blade."

"Beg my pardon, but I believe you are mistaken."

In an instant, they went into a full battle. Both men striking, dodging and blocking against each other as they each in a fierce battle.

"Aw hell yes!" Galdo jumped in excitement. "Marissa, Imma join in to!" He announced as he brought out his scythe.

"Just be careful, okay, Galdy-kins?"

"Definitely!" He replied as he joined the fight.

* * *

 **Phew finally. I've been wanting to post this for a while but got held up with college. I have 3 CS fanfics that I wanted post and now I have 2 of them out. All are basically crossover s but this one is less than so. If you never heard of these guys they're from Fairy fencer f Advent dark force. If you're interested it's on steam and is available for like $15 right now I think since there's a sale. Adding them will mean they might not all be how they were in the game however but we'll see.**

 **I recently just got a vita along with the vita versions of CS1 and 2…. The Lionheart edition which I hunted down… I might be obsessed xD. Because of that I was able to get my friends into CS though which really got me motivated to finish this.**

 **I also really wanted a fanfic to have Vivi because… she's just awesome, plus she reminds me of a friend of mine.**

 **To be honest, though I haven't decided on who I wanted to be the girl that Rean ends up with in the end since I like all three of them a lot.**

 **The last fanfic I start will probably be a crossover of CS with Persona 3 but I'll see how well that works.**

 **Now time for the omake!**

* * *

 **Omake 1 – We all need to talk…**

"Phew," Instructor Sarah wiped her brow. "Man, today's practical exam really worked up a sweat."

This comment caused the students of Class VII to send a glare over to her direction. Though with how exhausted they all were they could manage much. _You just stood there while we all fought each other!_ They yelled in their minds.

"Well, I guess that's enough for today, my little wonders." She clapped her hands. "I think you've all earned a break.

Not arguing with her there all the red-vested student sheathed their weapons away… only for everyone to just stand around looking at each other in awkward silence. Everyone had only one thing on their minds right now and no one seemed to be willing to bring it up.

Rean was sure he heard Fie cough into her hands.

"S-so…" Sarah sweat dropped. "I guess we should all go-"

"Wait, instructor…" Rean interrupted her.

 _Oh, thank god-Adios…,_ She thought. _Right right… there is no 'god'._

"Everyone noticed that just now right?" Rean continued, looking at each of his peers. Still, all of them seemed unwilling to confirm. "It was almost as if…" He waved his hand in a circle to encourage them. "When we put away our weapons…" This time everyone began to talk at once. "THEY MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED!"

"OH, MY GO-oh right-ADIOS!"

"FINALLY!"

"THANK YOU!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED!"

Cries were heard from all the classmates.

"Just look at this!" Elliot brought out staff then immediately returned it to his back… to vanish. "What is that?!"

"It's so weird…" Emma placed a hand on her chest.

"Not as weird as Machias's gun." Crow commented casing everyone to turn their gaze to him.

"W-what?!" He took a step back. "H-how is my gun weirder than the rest of our weapons?!"

This time Gaius commented. "You do seem to have a seemingly unlimited number of bullets that… you conveniently never need to reload."

"Uh… I-I…" He scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not as weird as Laura's greatsword!" He pointed to the blue-haired noble.

"W-what's wrong with my sword?!" It was her turn to step back.

"You mean besides 'where the hell do you put something that big'?"

"…Yes?"

"That is a pretty big sword…" Fie commented causing Laura to look towards her.

 _Traitor!,_ She shouted from her look.

Suddenly Millium gasped. "OH MY ADIOS!" Everyone turned towards the panicking girl to see her suddenly summon Lammy. "Disappearing and reappearing is what Lammy does! Mine actually makes the most sense!"

Jusis's eyes went blank.

"Ju-Jusis…?" If Machias was showing concern for Jusis… this was definitely bad.

"Millium…" He said breathlessly to himself… or to his apparent lost sanity. "Makes the most sense?"

"Are you…" Machias was still showing concern. "Going to be okay?"

"I don't think I can live anymore…"

"Ugh…" Sarah scratched her head. "How about we never bring this up again?"

Everyone immediately replied.

"Yes."

"Sounds good."

"Mhm."

"You should never mess with how things are I say…"


	2. Fang Gang

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Annnnnnnnnnnnd!" Galdo screamed as he ran at high speed towards his group's target; a deserted factory. It looked to have been abandoned for many years; broken windows, cracks and large holes in the walls. Anyone sane would not try to stay there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Yahooooooooooooooo!" He screamed as he broke through the damaged wooden door, shattering it to pieces as he posed for his grand entrance. "Alright, I haven't felt this good in a while!" He shouted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"The force of his charge was so great a large amount of dust circled around the area. Coughing from ten different shadowy figures could be heard from it. Most were less than stellar about getting covered in dust from one of their old friends who were also late to their meeting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Argh!" The first to voice their displeased emotion was a young man with spiky brown hair and dark clothing. Even though he was on the second floor of the factory, using the large hole in the ceiling that went from on side of the wall to the other, to dangle his legs, the cloud the younger man brought forth was still strong enough to get him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""G-Galdo?" A petite girl called out as the dust settled. "Just what the hell did you do that for?!" She frantically dusted off her red and pink dress./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Heh heh," A woman with brown hair tied into a long pony-tail laughed. "Ah, it's great to see you haven't lost that sparky attitude of yours!" She grinned as she placed a hand on her hip. "How've you've been, Galdo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"The youngest male's eyes sparkled as he looked around the area. It was a dream come true for him. All of his friends together again looking as good as ever. "Awesome! So the gang's really back together now, eh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Not exactly yet, my boy." Voiced the cat humanoid creature. Truth to be told, not even his friends know what he is. He looks like a walking lime green cat with a blue afro. If that wasn't strange enough he also had a broadsword stabbed into his head… that never seems to bother him. According to him though when he was younger he had many more swords stabbed into him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Oh you mean those guys, don't cha, eh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Yep yep yep!" He voiced loudly. "The great Pippin must evaluate just much stronger you've all have gotten from our last meetup."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""You certainly have managed to become more annoying…" The white-haired girl crossed her legs as she turned towards the man with spiky brown hair who was sitting next to her. "You have to control him." She said to him with haft lid eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"He gave her the same look back. "And what the hell do you expect me to do about it? I'm not his freaking babysitter."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Galdy-kins?!" Marissa wailed as she all but jumped through the door, eager to see how her little Galdo was fairing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""She is," The brown haired man pointed to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Shut up, Fang."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""You shut up, you god for nothing witch."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Mmmmmm… yes~." She bit her lower lip to hold back her pleased moan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"The pink-haired girl sighed. "Still a disappointment, Tiara…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Are the rest of them not with you, Galdo?" A tall, muscular balled man asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Oh right, right." The blonde laughed. "They should be 'ere soon. Ran so fast I must've left 'em behind, eh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Yes, you did." Apollonius nodded as he entered. "And it looks like you made this place more of a mess than it already was." He was quickly followed in by Sherman who looked around to see his old comrades who had all gathered around. Apparently, they were the last ones to arrive after all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Well, finally!" Fang shot up. "Just what the hell took you guys so long?!" He directed a glare at Sherman who returned a peaceful smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Ah, lord Sherman," Tiara smiled at the man. "It is great to see you again."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""You as well Tiara," He nodded. "Though you need not refer to me as 'lord' while we are here. While I am with you all I have no need for my title."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"The pink-haired girl's eyes sparkled. "As handsome and modest as always." She praised much for Fang's annoyance, who was already thinking of insults to send both their ways./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Oh please," He resisted the urge to roll his eyes but couldn't resist balling up his fist. "Just what is it with you and this jerk? You seriously need a reality check, Eryn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""You're the only jerk here, Fang." She replied to him with a bored look./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""It's great to see you again, Fang." Sherman smiled at him only earning a glare from his friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Yeah yeah yeah, shove it…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Ah…" Sherman laughed lightly. "No 'hello' back?" He was given a back turn as a response which in turn made him say, "Maybe I should cash in on that loan you owe me-" The words barely left his mouth before Fang jumped from the second floor right in front of him and grabbed his hands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Buddy! Pal! Best friend! How are you doing?!" Fang cried./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Great great, and you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Master Pippin," The butler called to his master. "Now that everyone is here, shall I start making the tea?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""By all mean, Soji." Pippin nodded in approval./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Hey, Bahus," Harley called to the muscular man. "Why don't you give him a hand? You can make dinner to."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"He nodded. "Sure, why not? I'm betting everyone's getting pretty hungry anyway." He walked to Soji to start preparing dinner./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Dinner from, Bahus?!" Fang cheered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Sounds like a dream come true, eh?!" Galdo cheered with Fang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"At this moment a figure that was also on the second floor sleeping behind Tiara looked down on everyone from her spot. "Kill… kill, kill, kill." She muttered drowsily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"After she was done she jumped down and was followed by another girl with long flowing white hair and fox ears. "'Ugh, seriously?! Can you assholes stop yelling for five goddamn seconds?!'… is what Ethel just said." The fox girl said shyly as she scratched her chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Seriously?" Fang sighed. "Ethel… why are you back to saying 'kill' again?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Kill, kill, kill… kill…" Ethel looked at the ground as she said the last bit mostly to herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""'Well, I'm a little too excited to see everyone together again… I really enjoy when we can all hang out, you know?'… Is what Ethel said. Isn't she sweet?" The fox girl said with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Kill! Kill!" Ethel's cheeks turned scarlet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""'Damn it, you idiot! You weren't supposed to say that part!'… Is what Ethel said… to me… oops." She sweatdropped./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Heh heh," Fang laughed. "Man it's always something to see you and Karin together." He smirked at the growing nervousness of the sixteen-year-old girl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""So… Fang," Eryn called. "Why don't we explain why we've been called here?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Oh right, right," He laughed as he scratched his head. "C'mon, let's head to the table. Eat 'n talk people! Chop chop!" He beckoned everyone to follow him as he lead them to the hideout's kitchen./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border-width: initial; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""We're stealing… ARCUS units?" Apollonius voiced out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"The whole team besides Fang, Tiara, Eryn, Karin and Ethel couldn't help but show how surprised the news hit them when their leader explained to them just what their next mission was going to be./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"Sherman was the fastest to regain his composure. "Is there a specific reason we are going after them?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""And just how did you manage to get your hands on such juicy info and where we can get an easy to reach load?" Harley could barely hold her excitement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""You're drooling, Harley." Bahus pointed out as he began wiping her chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Well, I got the info from Lola after a… sizable donation." He cringed as he thought back to his empty wallet. "These won't be completed versions however, these are prototypes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""And why would we get prototype versions?" Pippin scratched his chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Because we have, Harley." He smiled. "I have complete faith that Harley can bring out their full potential."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Hehe," Said girl blushed at the praise. "Oh, do go on~."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Hoho~!" Pippin cheered. "Is there a special reason to go after something like those?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""It's only a matter of time before a war breaks out." Fang sighed. "When that happens, I wanna know that we're as strong as we can get."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""And what else?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""I'm… not exactly sure of yet myself. I just know that eventually, both sides may start trying collect jeager guilds like us for support."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""And I'd imagine none of us would want to join any sides," Sherman said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"Fang nodded. "And a war between the two factions might get so big we could get dragged into it. Plus… I think we'd all agree that it'd be fun as hell to just go wild before anything happens."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Master Fang," Soji called. "May I ask what our next move is?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""We're going to be splitting up." Fang cleared his throat. "Alright, first team; Harley, Bahus, Pippin, Soji, Galdo, and Marissa, you four are heading to Roer to steal the ARCUS units. I'll give you the rest of the info later."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""You got it, boss." Harley nodded along with Galdo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""The rest of us will are heading to Bareahard." The remaining group members blinked slightly taken back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Wait…" Tiara started./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Why Bareahard…?" Eryn finished./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""We're breaking into the Albarea mansion." He grinned at everyone's shock expressions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""We're attacking the nobles?" Sherman tilted his head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""And not just any nobles." Apollonius could resist his smile. "One of the four great houses… one of the faces of the noble alliance."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""If word gets out that the 'Fang gang' attacked such a big group of the noble alliance…" Tiara started./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Cui, cui…" The small creature said in her lap./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Then we'll become enemies of the noble alliance." Sherman finished./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Now hang on there a second there, Fang!" Galdo waved his hand. "You sure we can trust Sherman on this? I mean, he is a noble himself."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"Sherman chuckled. "No need for concern. I cast away my loyalty to my title already. I am a 'Fang gang' member through and through."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""The noble Alliance has some of the strongest of Erobonia on their side…" Apollonius said as he stared at his clenched fist./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Are you scared?" Fang asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Scared?" He looked back towards him with a smile. "No…" A dark aura started resonating through his body. "Right now my blood is boiling simply from imagining the warriors I'll get to face."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Heh," Galdo smiled and crossed his arms behind his head. "Eh, what was I worried about anyway? We got the monster trio on our side!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""We'll infiltrate the Albarea's in order to gather intel on the noble alliance," Fang explained. "After that… then it'll be Ethel's time to shine."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;"Said girl tilted her head in confusion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 13px;""Until then… let's relax." He raised his fist into the air and was soon followed by his teammates./p 


	3. The memory

**Apex85: Yeah i just can't help but see Emma in that spot and it just bothers me to no end... except for that whole weapon disappearing thing... i really should make a sequel of that involving valimar lol. I mean... if Jusis doesn't try to jump off a cliff to try and escape reality of course.**

 **justheretosayhi: thanks, yeah I'm pretty sure this is the first fic that has ReanxEmma too. Hmm might effect the ending but who knows lol**

 **RedBurningDragon: Yeah laura sword is really... confusing but... i guess game logic right? lol, i guess the people of trails take a thing or two from link's book.**

 **Manu259: Thanks lol, that omake was constantly on my mind playing the game. I just wanted someone to call it out or something xD but hey maybe they really do think no one else notices.**

 **Dario Flaman: Great to see you again too. I really think you'd enjoy these games so I'll start making sure to put a spoiler warning on the omakes lol, Tho i guess whats the point if you're reading the story anyway right?**

* * *

"Ugh…" Three separate groans came from the first students to test their luck against the surprisingly capable instructor. The team of Rean, Emma, and Fie had given it their best shot but they couldn't have even hope to give the instructor a decent attempt.

"Well," Everyone was equally taken back by her tone. She sounded… serious and almost… like an instructor? "I must admit that I didn't expect you guys to win, but I didn't expect you all to give such a poor performance. I hoped when you guys decided to stay a part of Class VII that you'd give everything your a hundred-percent effort. Maybe I was wrong?" She looked down at the group.

Rean had barely noticed that his team kneeled on the ground in defeat… looking at her made him realize just how big the cap in their skills was. It brought him great pain, to be honest. Not just from the fight, but for how right she was. They really didn't give it their best. Rean and Fie were definitely the biggest part that was holding them back.

The events of the fight replayed in Rean's head.

* * *

With slight hesitation, the three students took their place across from Sarah to prepare for combat. Rean couldn't hide nervous feeling and it showed well on his face with how he and Fie would take sneaking glances at each other only to see that the other was doing the same then to just turn away as if nothing had happened.

What managed to ease him a bit was the encouraging smile and nod that he was given by Emma. They at least seemed to be on good terms now.

Despite that encouragement, it couldn't prepare any of them for what their instructor had to show. "Well, let's see what you guys got." She said as she unsheathed her weapons.

Everyone besides Fie took a step back at the sight. "An orbal-gun and sword?" Emma gasped, tightening her grip on her staff.

"And I doubt it's just for show," Rean added.

"We better be on our guard." Fie deadpanned.

"Bring it on!" Sarah cried.

"Right!" They answered back.

* * *

That motivation ended quickly. Without Rean and Fie being unable to really cooperate together, much less link they ended up relying on Emma for support. Without a good enough offense to go with their defense, however, they didn't last long.

"Alright, next team is Jusis, Machias, and Alisa." She called, shooing her last batch of student away.

The next group seemed even less thrilled then Rean's did. Alisa looked as if she drew the short end of the stick getting stuck with those two.

The match had ended in an even worse state than the last. While Alisa tried to come up with some sort of plan to help them in their battle, the two stubborn teens were too caught up in trying to show the other up that they ended up making themselves look worse. Something Sarah was definitely not letting them forget. Mostly giving disappointing looks as she effortlessly dismissed their attempts to harm her.

Like before she stood over the defeated team. "Well, I can at least say you guys… tried. Alisa, I must commend you for being the only one with a sensible mind. Without you, these two most likely wouldn't have even lasted a second."

"T-thank you, instructor." She gulped slightly, still fazed at seeing her instructor's power first hand.

"…"

"…"

Both Jusis and Machias could only face the ground in a mixture of embarrassment and anger as they silently blamed the other for their failure.

"Laura, Gaius, Elliot," Sarah turned to the remaining students. "I'm guessing you guys get it right?"

The trio nodded before taking their place across from the instructor when the last team returned to their previous positions.

The match ended with another collapse group of military students but with a more pleased instructor, clapping with her signature smile plastered on her face. "Now that's what I expect from my students." Her words of praise were barely heard from the exhausted team.

"Laura and Gaius, your team up was a great way to make sure I didn't pay enough attention to Elliot. Laura, you were great at throwing off my guard to create great openings for your team members. And Gaius, you used your skills wonderfully to take advantage of your chances. I definitely can't forget about you excellent use of your artes and crafts Elliot… Wow, that was a good pun wasn't it?" She questioned under her breath. "Because of you, your team lasted quite a bit longer than they normally world."

"T-thank you, instructor." The team replied still winded.

After a few jealous looks from some of their fellow classmates, they returned to their previous positions with the other students.

Sarah coughed into her fist. "Okay, now that that's settled, how about we get you guys settled up on your field study that's coming up? I have a feeling you guys will really like this one." She gave them a happy look that made them feel the exact opposite of her words already.

After handing out papers to the students like the last time, they each looked to see who was it that they'd be going with on their trip. This had lead to… various reactions. Firstly, Jusis and Machias giving each other the hardest glare they could give the other before looking away. Then for Rean and Fie to both unconsciously look towards the other just to immediately look away and pretend as if nothing happens. The rest of the students simply gulped at seeing the pairings.

 **[Field study: May]**

 **Group A: Rean, Emma, Machias, Jusis, Fie**

 **(Study location: Bareahard, the Verdant city)**

"These are certainly some… interesting pairings." Gaius spoke.

"W-well, it looks like we'll each be going to very well-known cities in the empire, I guess." Elliot stuttered.

Laura nodded, "I can definitely see how these two cities were chosen."

"I-It might not be best to beat around the bush, however…" Emma sighed causing the rest of the students to turn their gaze towards the two pairs of students who were refusing to look at each other.

Tensions were already pretty high between the students after their last field study. The last pairings being composed of Rean, Fie, Laura, and Elliot. Each team did… less than stellar due two both teams having a weak-link so to say. Now, however… both weak-links were now on one team together.

"I've put up with this long enough…" A furious Machias said under his breath before exploding. "JUST WHAT'S your problem instructor?!" His volume surprised most of his classmates. "I knew you not a normal teacher but it looks like you also get a real kick out of jokes."

"As much as I don't want to agree with him…" Jusis crossed his arms. "These groups are a complete disaster. I demand that they be changed at once."

The instructor cocked her head at their disapproval. "You really think so? Where I'm standing they seem like really great pairings. Putting you in Bareahard was a no-brainer anyway, Jusis."

"Hmph…" Jusis groaned at her sound logic.

"Then just put me in Group B!" Machias shouted. "Saint-Arkh isn't a place I'm too thrilled about gallivanting off too either, but there's no way I'm stepping in HIS hometown! And I think we both know how bad that place is. It's like a breeding ground for the noble and their dusty old ideas."

Sarah nodded her head. "Well, you got me there. Although that's exactly why I put you there in the first place. I feel that if you saw how things are from the people you hate so much, you might learn something new."

"I-I kind of have something to say on the group as well, Instructor."

Everyone turned to Rean with a surprised look on their face.

"Oh?" Sarah crossed her arms. "You don't see a problem with how I set the groups up do you, Rean?"

"Not to be rude, instructor," He scratched the back of his head. "But having the four of us on the same team together… doesn't sound like a good idea at all. Last time when… Machias and Jusis, and Fie and me where other teams, we held back our groups and ended up causing both teams to fail. Wouldn't putting all the problems together make things worst? Plus, having to put Emma through that with us as well just won't be fair to her."

"I have to agree…" Fie added.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Sarah giggled into her palm. "Although something tells me Emma likes the idea of being in your group this time around~." She said much too loudly for the class president's liking.

"Buuuuut anyway," Sarah called to them when she noticed Emma blush as she turned away from Rean's gaze. "Rean, you're a special case when it comes to nobility. I felt that you take a trip there would be very beneficial for you as well."

"Look, I'm no army officer, so I won't go on about how you should do as I say and follow my orders to a 'T'. That's not really my style at all. But I am your instructor. And I care about you little guys, so I feel that this has your best interest. So if you still have any complaints to throw at me…" The air around her turned cold. "Maybe the four of you would like to make me listen by force?"

Everyone almost took a step back.

The four challenged students all looked towards each other before nodding and walking up to their instructor. While they knew they were outmatched from their less than stellar performance before. Now there were more of them, plus she just went through three straight rounds with no break while the rest of them at least had one whole fight to rest up. If they played their cards right they could do something.

"A-are you guys really?"

"This is crazy!"

The rest of their classmates gave words to their feelings on the event.

"Heh." Sarah smiled. "Male pride can be so predictable. I already knew Machias and Jusis couldn't pass an offer like that. But I'm a little surprised about you guys, Rean and Fie. And yet it wouldn't want it any other way!"

She pulled both weapons out again. This time getting the reaction she wanted. They may have already seen them, but that just meant they understood what she was capable of with them.

Fie sighed as her other teammates gulped. Despite the feeling, they were all holding back they each unsheathed their weapons.

"Now that's the spirit!" Sarah cheered.

No longer able to hold back the desire to help her friends, Emma ran up to the four-man team, also bring out her staff in anticipation of what was to come.

"All right!" Sarah smiled as an intense aura emitted from her body.

"What intense aura…"

"This can't end well."

"She was definitely holding back against us."

"Okay, kids!" Sarah got into her combat stance. "Time for some EXTREME extra credit!"

* * *

"Ow… ow… ow…" Rean cried as the ointment stung against his wounds.

"Please be still, Rean," Emma spoke with a concerned tone as she treated the raven-haired teen who sat next to her on her bed.

She was treating him from the wounds he had suffered from the fight against Sarah. They weren't anything serious, but Emma wasn't going to let him go till he complied and accepted her offer. So that night while most of them had retired to shake off the events that had happened. Rean had made his way to Emma's room.

While Rean wanted to say he kept denying her request to not risk taking her out of her comfort zone. He had to admit another concern was for that if… he could hold back his mind from wandering to… certain areas. Namely how much more… developed, Emma was compared to his other female classmates.

When Rean entered her room. She was already prepared with ointment and bandages on her bed. Rean wanted to tell her that she was overreacting. However… when he took a seat next to her with her knee brushing up against his, plus her holding his face towards her with one hand while using her other to treat his cuts. He couldn't help but lose himself in her eyes. His first reaction was to look downwards to get away from them but... that's how he found himself in this mess.

It didn't help that this was the first time he has seen her out of her Thor uniform. Like him, she had changed into pajamas. Pink, slightly loose fitting top, with matching bottoms that stop at her knees, and Rean commented in his head how it fitted her.

"Are you okay, Rean?" Emma's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes?" He managed to pull his eyes away from her cleavage.

"You just seem distracted."

Looking at her face again he saw her eyes with a sad glint in them. "I-it's not you. I'm just worried about making you uncomfortable again."

She smiles slightly. "You don't need to worry about that." She continued to gently apply ointment to his cheek. "W-we're starting over, remember?" Her eyes were cast downwards and if Rean was listening harder he would have heard her whisper, "Starting over…"

"I'm glad we 're able to become friends, Emma." Rean smiled.

"Of course we are, Rean." She gave a half-hearted smile.

That's when something clicked. A familiar feeling rushed back to him. "F… friends…?" His eyes shot opened as he broke away from Emma. As he did he suddenly felt pain rush into his head causing him to fall to his knees. "M-m… my head?!" He kept his voice as hushed as possible to not disturb his classmates who were probably sleeping.

"R-Rean?" A concerned Emma darted to her friend and held his head in her hands. "Say something! What's happening?!"

When Rean's eyes met her's he felt the pain increase and shot away from her instantly. This caused him to fall backward on the floor however and he curled up in an attempt to lessen the pain.

 _No, it can't be_!, Emma said in her head. _Not again!_

 _This…,_ Rean said in his head. _This h-happened before… w-when…_

* * *

 _Damn! Where was she?, Rean thought as he ran through the old schoolhouse after the silver-haired girl._

 _The instructor had given them their mission of finding their way out of the dungeon. Most of them assumed that they'd get out by all sticking together. That was quickly dismissed when the silver-haired girl walked out of the room they had fallen into without so much of a word with anyone else._

 _Rean was going to call out to her back was beaten to the punch when Machias yelled at Jusis who was on his way out alone as well. The two got into a short argument that led to Machias also going off on his own._

 _Now Rean seeing that the girl was now out of sight, decided to run after her. "I-I'm gonna go try to make things up with her okay? We'll catch up!" He promised before disappearing out of sight._

 _"And then there were five." The dark-skinned teen commented._

 _"Do you think she's really that mad about it?" Elliot asked._

 _"I mean it was just an accident right?" The blond-haired girl asked._

 _"Hmm…" The spectacle-girl eyed the entrance that Rean left through. "I-I think I'll follow after him. It's better if we don't go alone. You guys can try and look for the other two, okay?" She received a nod from each before she left._

 _"Hello!" Rean called out in the dungeon. He felt her presence a short time ago so he was able to get a general understanding of where she possibly was. However, this presence just led him to a seemingly dead-end room. Actually, there were a few pillars along with another floor but with no way to get to it from here from what Rean saw._

 _Wait…_

 _Closing his eyes, Rean concentrated harder on sensing her… and he felt someone in the room._

 _"I know you're here." He announced._

 _There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before he heard a defeated sigh. With the same bored look on her face, she walked from behind the pillar to face him. "Why are you following me?" She cut right to the point._

 _"Well…" He scratched his head. "I wanted to apologize about before… and before that too."_

 _"Eh," She shrugged. "Not like I care."_

 _"Either way," He sighed. "We should try and group up with the others, it's not safe to wander around alone."_

 _"I'll be fine," She quickly dismissed him. "I'm too small and fast for anything here to get me."_

 _"We're going the same way anyway, though."_

 _"Oh trust me, we aren't." She corrected him as she leaped onto the next floor using the pillars as stepping stones. "Oh yeah, Fie Claussel. That's my name." She said before running off._

 _Rean was frozen at her demonstration of athletics though. She seemed so frail yet she was able to get up there so easily. What kind of life did she live where she'd be able to do that so easily_

 _Sighing in defeat he left the same way he came in with his head hung low. Did he make the situation worse? Did she even care? He couldn't tell. Her face was unreadable._

 _"Hello?" He heard a voice call._

 _"Hello?" He said back. Soon saw the spectacle girl with braided purple-auburn hair jogging to his direction. She took a series of light breaths once she stopped a bit in front of him. Rean was a little curious about how much she._

 _"You came for us?" He smiled as he patted her on her back._

 _She coughed in her fist. "I thought it'd be best." She looked past him to the room. "Where's that girl?"_

 _"Her name's Fie, and… she jumped up there." He pointed up to the second level. Staring at her surprised face made him wonder if that's what he looked like when he saw her do it._

 _"H-How did she…?"_

 _Rean shrugged. "No idea. I'm guessing she's had quite a past."_

 _"I was hoping we could stick together," She shrugged. "but I'm sure we'll run into each other again soon enough. Let's see if we can find the others, Rean, okay?" She turned and started walking back in the direction she came with Rean following behind her. She quickly realized her slip of the tongue when she heard Rean's footsteps stop. She froze in anticipation for his obvious question._

 _"Wait…" She refused to turn around to meet him. "How do you know my name? I never mentioned it to you."_

 _"W-w-well…" She was glad she decided not to turn towards him. Her eyes were darting in every direction in hopes of finding an excuse she most likely would not get from anything here. Slowly but surely, she began to talk up the first thing that came to her head. "y-you're Rean Schwarzer, son of Teo S-Schwarzer… why would I not know you?"_

 _Rean placed a hand on his hip. While what she said seemed pretty sound... wait, no. While yes his adoptive father was a noble, he was a simple Baron. Not high ranking at all. Rean has also run into a few other here and they definitely haven't heard of him but this girl seemed so familiar with him that she called him by his name, seemingly unintentionally not to mention. Is she lying? Why would she both-_

 _Rean felt something pulse in his body._

 _T… that hair, He thought. Without thinking he turned her around by her shoulders earning a gasped from that surprised girl and causing her glasses to slip off. T… Those eyes, He thought again as he stared at them not noticing the way the girl gulped at his intense gaze._

 _That's when it hit him. A sharp pain ran through his head and he brought his hands up to it to comfort himself. "M-My head-!" He fell to one knee. Just what was happening to him? It was like his body was fighting itself._

 _"Rean…_ ean _…_ nnn _!?" The voice of his spectacle companion was starting to drown out due to the pain. As she grabbed on to him he whispered something that made her heart race, however. "E… Em… Emma?" He managed before falling over._

 _…He would wake up very soon later not recalling the name he pronounced._

* * *

 _"It's great to meet you!" A young Rean greeted the two visitors to his home. A girl who seemed to be in her early teens, and a girl around Rean's age with purple hair and the prettiest eyes the young boy has ever seen. The girl hid behind the taller teen's leg much to the older girl's amusement as she laughed into her hand._

 _"My name's Rean Schwarzer." He reached a gloved hand out. "What's your name?"_

 _The taller woman looked down at the younger girl. "Don't be rude."_

 _The little girl gulped as she slowly extended her hand out to shake Rean's. "My name's…"_

* * *

Rean felt his eyes slowly start to open. What happened? He remembered being in intense pain and now… he felt very comfortable. Very safe. He wasn't sure how he could describe how he felt. How long was he out?

When his vision started to clear up, his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw Emma staring down at him with a comforting smile and half-lid eyes.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she whispered. "You're up, how do you feel?"

"A lot better." He smiled back, fighting his eyelids which threatened to drop. What was he sleeping on?

He quickly realized that Emma had laid him on her bed as used her lap as a pillow for him. No wonder he felt so warm but… "Why…?" He yawned.

She placed a finger to his lips. "Shhh…" She hushed his thoughts. "It's late, so why don't you sleep here tonight? I'll wake you up in the morning before anyone's up. It'll be our secret." She assured him, brushing his hair to calm him.

Rean wanted to refuse but… he wasn't sure why but his body felt too relaxed to move. Her fingers felt like magic as they brushed against his scalp. Without a single word of protest, He closed his eyes again, though this time with a smile on his face, and a deep yawn escaping his lips.

Emma waited a few moments to make sure he was in a deep enough sleep so that he wouldn't hear her. "It makes me so happy to know that you remember me, Rean." It would be a lot safer to say this all in her head... but the mix of joy and fear that began to fill her chest made it hard for her to think clearly. She stroked his hair affectionately as her smile turned into a frown. "And yet… I can't help but wish you don't." She looked at her desk, or more specifically the empty bottle on it that she had to recently use on her friend.

 _It's for the best…,_ She told herself, ignoring the chocking pain starting to build up in her chest.

* * *

 **Omake 2: What did you think...?**

"Alright Class VII," Rean said to his fellow classmates as they readied their weapons to face off against the jaeger group across from them. "Let's take'em out!"

"Right!" They all agreed.

"Haaaa!"Everyone cried as they charged.

"Shatter!" Laura cried as she slammed her greatsword into the enemy, splitting him in two.

"What the?!" Elliot cried upon laying eyes of the gruesome scene. "Laura, what did you do?!" He ran up to the blue-haired noble causing everyone to pause their fight and look towards him in confusion. "Laura, why did you do that?!" He repeated waving his arms frantically.

Laura looked towards her other classmates who gave her a shrug at his reaction. Then to the enemy jaegers who also gave the same response.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You killed him!" He instantly responded.

"Well... yeah?" She scratched her head. "I have a sword you know. How do you think I use it?"

"You're just supposed to hit him with it!"

"I did..."

"But he's dead!"

"Elliot..." Gaius sighed walking up to him. "What do you notice about most of our weapons?"

"Hmmm..." Elliot scratched his chin as he looked at his classmate's weapons. He saw them doing strange actions like Jusis and Gaius thrusting their weapons, Crow, Alisa, Fie shooting at a tree, Rean swigging his sword around, Emma summoning a giant twister, and Millium using Lammy to crush giant boulders. "they're non-lethal weapons?"

"Oh my adios..."

"Are you serious?"

"You're going to a military school for Pete's sake!"

"How do you think swords work Elliot?" Rean sighed pinching his nose.

"Well you tap them a bit and then they crouch down and they wait for us to do the same to the others."

"Elliot..." Alisa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Swords are sticks... when you hit someone with a sword... they get cut."

"You mean... they can die?"

"YES!"

"..." Elliot's eyes widen. "I got it!"

...

And that's how class VII was now charging the last old school house trial using a bunch of sticks.

* * *

 **know for the pairing I haven't really decided tbh. I know that this most likely won't be a ReanxFie story though. We already have like two good ones here already so the other girls need some love too. So this will either end a ReanxEmma, ReanxVivi, or ReanxHarem but hey, that decisions quite a bit away.**


	4. Troubled Team - Start

**May 29**

* * *

Luckily for both teens, they were able to get Rean back to his room without anyone finding out about their… less than comfortable night. While Rean felt himself with the desire to go against his better judgment and see would she do that for him again? He wasn't sure how Emma did it, but that was one of his most relaxing nights in years.

However, the thought of their newly found friendship being strained again for taking her out of her comfort zone was not something he was willing to risk. For the few days they had until their trip, the two students spent time getting to know each other until it felt like most of the awkward tension that was there before had dissipated.

"Gasped?!" He remembered Vivi's dramatic expression at seeing the pair hug one morning when she saw them at school. "Is my dear, Rean, already cheating on me? I guess I should've figured I could never beat Emma's killer figure~." She seemed to ignore his sigh and Emma's blush at the bold statement. The situation ended with Rean dragging the overly-energetic girl off before she couldn't embarrass poor Emma any further.

Now if only he could get things settled out with Machias…

* * *

 _Rean withdrew his Tachi back into its sheath after his first team up with Emma. Just a few flying felines and Grass Dromes. Rean's attention, however, was mostly on his companion's weapon. "Hey, Emma?" He called out to her before she could put it away._

 _"Y-yes?" She said obviously trying to hide her uneasiness._

 _Man, I really_ creeped _her out…, Rean thought while rubbing his forehead. Now that I think about it though… I can't really recall exactly what happened._

 _"That's a pretty odd looking weapon you have. Is it a staff…? No wait, it's an_ orbment _, isn't it?"_

 _"O-oh?" She looked relieved. She was expecting him to ask something else. "O-of course, my weapon." She coughed into her hands. "You're right on both guesses. This here is what you call an '_ Orbal _staff'. It's still pretty new, however, and this is only a prototype. There aren't even many of them made right now."_

 _"It shoots out…_ energy it _looks like?"_

 _"Yes," She nodded. "It's like attacking something with an_ arte _but faster."_

 _They didn't talk much after that. It was getting to the point where Rean was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't enjoying his company as she still seemed tensed around him._

 _Suddenly Rean held his arm out, stopping Emma in her tracks._

 _N-no, She panicked. I couldn't have done something to trigger him again did I?_

 _When she looked at his expression she saw that his eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. This caused her to let out a sigh of relief. They had stopped a bit before entering a room in the labyrinth. It was possible that Rean had sensed a strong monster in it._

 _"I sensed no monsters so it must be the others." Rean turned towards her._

 _"That's great!" She nodded as they both entered._

 _"You needn't be concerned." They heard one of the students say. They walked in to see five of the other red-vested students. Both Rean and Emma assumed that it must've been the blue-haired girl to have made the comment._

 _All heads turned towards the duo as they walked in._

 _"Good to see you guys are alright." Rean smiled._

 _"I see you found him." The blue-haired girl said to Emma._

 _"It wasn't too hard. We did have a bit of an incident but it's alright now."_

 _Rean quickly scanned the room. Everyone but Fie and Juisis was present. Elliot noticed Rean scanning the room. "I'm guessing you couldn't find her?"_

 _"N-no, I did." He scratched the back of his head._

 _"So did it work out well or…?" The blond girl trailed off._

 _"Well, she told me her name… right before she jumped to a second story to get away from me."_

 _"That's an… interesting way to do things." The foreign teen responded._

 _"S-she gave you her name though so maybe she's not too mad." Machias cleared his throat._

 _"A-anyway," Rean tried to change the subject. "I'm glad you met back up with everyone, Machias."_

 _"Yes," He nodded. "I shouldn't have let that arrogant noble get to me so much. I hope I can have your forgiveness for making a fool of us… of um…" He cupped his chin. "If I may ask, could you two tell me your social classes?"_

 _Rean froze for a slight second that only Emma caught as she gave Rean a sad look at his back._

 _"I-I know my earlier outburst may make this look bad but I just like to know my fellow classmates if that's alright."_

 _Rean opened his mouth but quickly shut it tight. He was honestly going to attempt a half-truth. However, at this point, it didn't seem like it would change anything. Emma already knew who he was, and it was only a matter of time before the other found out as well so… might as well get it over with. "I'm a—"_

 _"My name is Emma Millstein, I can't give out much information on my family but I'm no noble." She cut in placing a hand on Rean's shoulder._

 _"Oh, nice to meet you too, Emma." Machias nodded._

 _Thanks, Emma, Rean wanted to voice to her. Taking a deep Rean introduced himself. "My name is Rean Schwarzer. I'm the adopted son of the Baron, Teo Schwarzer. I don't have a drop of noble blood in me, so I hope we can get along."_

 _"O-oh,"_ Machias _eyes widened slightly for a second. "I-I do as well."_

 _"Right right… I think I've heard that name before." Elliot said. "I can't believe I didn't realize that."_

 _"Yeah…" Rean said not completely following what Elliot said. He was just too busy trying to avoid Machias's gaze._

 _"Why don't we continue introductions?" The foreigner suggested, sensing how uncomfortable Rean is. "My name is Gaius Worzel, I'm from the Nord Highlands."_

 _"I'm Elliot Craig," He greets more to Emma since he has already done to Rean. "Nice to meet you, Emma." She responded with an agreeing nod._

 _"I'm Alisa R.," The blond girl said. "Sorry but I don't want to give out my last name." She said when Rean raised an eyebrow at her. He shrugged at her response._

 _"I'm Laura Arseid, A pleasure to meet you both." Both Rean and Emma almost took a step back._

 _"Arseid…?" Emma repeated._

 _"That must make you the daughter of the radiant blade master." Rean couldn't hold back the strange feeling building up in his chest. "Being the daughter of someone like that, not to mention the look in her eye… she's most likely the strongest out of any of us here." Rean commented under his breath._

 _"Well, it would seem that we have two students missing," Laura commented. "I suggested we continue working in the teams we have already formed. That way we have three groups to look for the last two."_

 _"Sounds like a plan." Rean nodded along with Emma._

 _"I still don't like the fact that we're just letting two ladies go off on their own." Machias crossed his arms._

 _"Heh," Laura smiled. "Shall I again show you the reason why I believe the two of us will be just fine?" She placed her hand on her sword hilt._

 _"T-that's okay." He shook his head._

 _The students_ spilt _off again after that to look for the rest of their classmates. Eventually, Rean and Emma found Jusis surrounded by a group of monsters. They turned their heads to look at each other just before giving each other a nod then running over to their classmates._

 _"Ha!" Rean slashed one of the flying felines as Emma took out a Drome._

 _"You don't mind if we join you, do you?" Rean asked as he and Emma took a spot next to him as the rest of the monsters closed in on them._

 _"Humph," He didn't bother to look at them. "Do as you wish." He replied as he took out a feline in swift succession with Rean and Emma both joining in the battle._

 _Jusis was definitely skilled enough to take down all the creatures by himself, so having two other skilled students alongside him only sped up the process. During the battle, both Rean and Jusis sensed another party now watching them._

 _Jusis sighed as he eliminated the last Drome. "Would anyone else like to just show up?" He asked as he turned to the trio of Elliot, Gaius, and Machias._

 _"Grrr…" Machias could only growl under his breath at him before quickly darting his eyes to Rean then back to Jusis._

 _"Good to see you guys are okay." Rean greeted._

 _"Oh!" Emma gasped slightly as she turned towards them as well. "When did you guys get here?"_

 _"We're sorry to have watch but…," Gaius crossed his arms as the trio walked over to them. "We just wanted to admire your skills. You guys are certainly more than just capable."_

 _"We also ran into Fie, Rean." Elliot scratched his cheek._

 _"How is she?"_

 _"It sounded like she already reached the end…"_

 _"She reached the end… then came back?" Rean nearly laughed at how ridiculous that was._

 _She's pretty skilled for her age, Rean thought._

 _"I don't believe I've introduced myself to you," Gaius said to Jusis. "My name is Gaius Worzel. Nice to meet you."_

 _"E-_ elliot _Craig, forgive my rudeness!" Elliot straightened his posture to show the noble more respect._

 _Jusis sighed in annoyance at the red-head._

 _However, he ignored that feeling to act on something else. Turning his head to Machias he said. "Wow, I'll admit you've really shown me up, haven't you?" The tone of his voice changed to one that sounded slightly mocking._

 _"Just what're you going on about now?"_ Machias _voice told that he was already annoyed with the noble's presence._

 _"Oh, nothing bad I assure you. Just that after you made such a big scene on finding the entrance on your own, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to swallow your pride and rely on others for help. I'm assuming after you stormed off you came to your senses then wandered back to apologize like a good boy."_

 _"Y-you have a lot of nerve to talk about wandering back like that!" Machias fired back. "Look at you! You have just as many people helping you as I do!"_

 _"Humph," He rolled his eyes. "Hardly the same, these two merely joined me in a single battle they put themselves in."_

 _"Oh, But I guess I should be honored that you think that such a 'stuck up noble' such as I, could be as humble as you and admit their… shortcomings let's say."_

 _"You really have some nerve don't you?!" Machias balled his fist. "Nobles are so full of yourselves it's a wonder why you don't pop." Rean flinched slightly. "You're one of the highest ranking nobles too, so you're must be so used to having everything handed over to you! You must just love looking down on the rest of us! The people who aren't as fortunate as you!"_

 _"Tsk. You're certainly one to talk…" He sighed as he placed a hand on his hip. "I don't need a lecture in rank from the son of the imperial governor."_

 _"What?" Rean questioned as everyone's head turned towards Machias._

 _"Ohhh, no wonder your last name sounded so familiar." Elliot sound._

 _"I had no idea…" Emma said._

 _Then Jusis began to explain the situation about Machias's father. How Carl Regnitz is the first commoner to hold such a position. Rean took note of the look of dismay Machias had on his face as the high noble began to speak of his family. Machias was quick to dismiss the words from Jusis by stating how his father earned his position through hard work. This however made Jusis counter with the information that_ Machias _father happened to be close friends with the Chancellor._

 _"Y-YOU SON OF A-!" Machias growled as he walked forward to the noble._

 _"I think you went a little too far there, Jusis." Rean narrowed his eyes slightly at the noble. Everyone turned their eyes towards Rean, obviously surprised at his words. "Bumping heads with Machias is one thing but insulting his father like that is crossing the line. You're better than that."_

 _"R-_ rean _?" Machias couldn't believe he was hearing this._

 _Jusis sighed. "Yes, perhaps I was a little out of line." He turned away from the group. "I guess I will leave you all to find your way out of here together."_

 _"Wait," Emma halted him. "Why don't you come with me and Rean?" All eyes besides Rean's widened at her. She felt herself shrink a bit at the attention. "If you come with us then we'll have another team to get through this dungeon. Plus it'll be a lot faster wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"…" Pausing for a moment, Jusis replied. "I supposed, why not?" He shrugged._

* * *

 **Knock knock**

A knock on the door pulls Rean out of his thoughts.

"Rean?" He hears Emma call for him. "Are you up?"

Rean smiled. "Yeah." He answered as he walked up to the door and opened it to meet the class president face to face. "Ready to go?"

Emma held her hands together over her stomach. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Sorry that you have to deal with all of us," Rean said as they made their way down the stairs. "This can't be easy for you."

"Oh, it's not so bad…" She said to him with closed eyes. If that wasn't telling enough that she wasn't completely okay with the situation then the sweat trailing down her forehead really wasn't helping her case. "I think it might be fun enough if I'm with you…" She mumbled.

"You say something?" Rean tilted his head.

"O-oh," She blushed at her eyes widened. "H-hey look," She pointed in front of them to see Jusis and Machias turning away from each other in the living room. "L-looks like things aren't going too well right now."

Rean sighed. "Oh well…" He walked over to his two classmates.

Why do I keep dropping my guard around him…, Emma sighed to herself as she caught up with Rean.

"Morning. You two are up early." Rean greeted them.

"I hope you both slept well," Emma added with a smile.

"…"

"…"

Both refused to greet them back for a few seconds before Machias. "Look, I think we can all agree that this setup was a mistake. Let's just skip the friendly banter since I doubt it will lead us anywhere important."

"Humph." Jusis scoffed. "As stubborn as ever aren't you 'mr. vice class president'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Machias growled slightly as he turned to face the noble. "Did you want to start already?"

The incoming fight was interrupted by the class president coughing into her hand. "W-well now might be time for us to head to the station. We don't want to be late do we?"

Rean raised an eyebrow at her. "Leave? But what about, Fie?" He questioned noticing the absence of the youngest classmate."

Emma gulped as her eyes darted to her side. She was really hoping that Rean wouldn't ask about her absence but it seemed she had no choice anymore. "She… decided to get a head start."

"Head… start…?" He repeated.

He had a feeling he knew what she meant.

Fie really didn't want to be here when you got up, Rean.

Rean sighed. The fact that made that realization worse was how Fie constantly overslept… She must've really wanted to avoid him if she took such a drastic measure as to wake up before him.

"H-hey, look!" Rean didn't have much time to feel sorry for himself as he watched Emma point towards the table which now rested a white letter on top of it.

Shrugging, the four students walked over to the table. Rean picked it up and began to read it.

 **Dear my precious students~,**

Rean was really thinking he was getting too used to his Instructor's carefree demeanor as her voice played off in his head as he read the letter to his friends.

 **I really wanted to be able to see you all off on your trip but an old friend of mine paid me a visit and asked me for a favor. Now I need to go pick it up. Don't worry though~! I'll be giving you guys(Group A) a special gift that might make your situation a little more bearable.**

 **Kisses~**!,

 **Sarah**

Jusis was the first to speak. "How did this woman get this job."

"Special gift…?" Rean questioned aloud, earning shrugs from his classmates.

Rean was now especially glad that his dorm was so close to their destination, the train station. The silent tension between the noble and vice class president was very unnerving. Though, now that Rean thought about it. Their quick walk to the station only meant that he would eventually need to find a way to get on solid grounds with Fie. Considering the girl made it a tough challenge for most people already to get close to her…

Rean gulped as he saw his chances.

"Yo!" A cheery voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Rean was so lost in his thoughts that he almost walked past the station.

Rean shook his head trying to get his bearings. Turning his head to the direction of the caller he saw his upper-classman, Crow Armbrust, walking towards him. With a quick observation search, Rean saw two cups of tea resting on the table.

"Good to see you all ready for action this early in the morning!" Rean hated to admit it but his upper-classman's energetic attitude was a bit contagious. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from his optimism and carefree lifestyle?

Rean pointed at the table with the tea. "Are those…?"

Crow's calm demeanor broke for a second and the older teen quickly tried to hide his embarrassment. "W-well you see I was supposed to meet a fine lady at this time but you know… plans change."

You got stood up, Rean clarified in his head.

"That's not funny," Crow said reading Rean's thoughts giving the younger teen a bored expression.

Slightly taken back, Rean changed the subject. "Y-you're up awfully early yourself."

Crow sighed. "Well my dear 'friend' Angelica, said she'd set me up on a date for this time. Though now I think about it… she probably just wanted me to see all of you guys off."

The time of the date didn't tip you off before?, Rean thought again.

"Enough about me though. Looks like you two patched things up." He directed his attention to Emma. "Sooooo, tell me. What sort of moves does a guy like Rean do to make the heart of a beauty bookworm swoon."

"M-m-moves?" Emma gulped as a red hue formed on her cheeks. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Stop embarrassing her," Rean warned with half-lid eyes.

"Heh," Crow chuckled. "Sorry, just a joke. Though it looks like not all your problems are solved." He directed his gaze to the other two males that still had their arms crossed and turning their gazes away from each other.

"…"

"…"

"I'm also guessing you couldn't make up with Fie?"

"This situation… isn't what we were hoping for." Emma answered.

"Well, I'm sure you guy'll figure out something. Make sure to get me a cool souvenir when you get back!" He smiled.

"Good morning!" Another cheerful voice called out to the group.

Turning towards the direction of the school, they were greeted with the sight of their other upper classman. The hard worker, Towa. She came to a quick halt as she neared them. Panting slightly, it was obvious that she had rushed out to get here.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She suddenly apologized. "I can't believe I almost missed you guys. I just had to do a lot of paperwork last night so I overslept."

Overslept!?, Rean and his classmates all thought. What time does she usually wake up…?

"You didn't have to do that, Towa." Rean sweatdropped.

"Oh, don't be silly!" She smiled brightly. "I just really wanted to see you guys off so I can wish you good luck!"

"Heh heh," Emma laughed nervously. "I guess there is such a thing as 'too selfless'."

"Rean~!" A cute voice, trying it's best to hide its devious intent called to him.

"I know that voice." Rean sighed.

Looking back towards the direction of the school. They were now graced with the figure of a familiar pinkette, running in an overdramatic romantic run. Waving her arms frantically in the air like a wife who has just reunited with their husband after many years of being apart.

"What are you doing here?" Rean asked her immediately as she stopped in front of him. He was well aware that her intentions couldn't be anything good if she was up this early.

"Hehe!" Despite Rean's uninterested gaze, that didn't seem to dampen her mood in the slightest. She was still giving him an overlarge smile. "Oh Rean, is that any way to talk to your loving girlfriend, who has woken up so early just to see you off?"

"Girlfriend?" Crow questioned clearly interested.

"G-girlfriend?!" Emma repeated, slightly panicked.

"N-no!" Rean quickly objected as he turned to face Emma. "S-she's just talking about those pretend dates we go on for her request!"

"O-oh…" Emma simply responded turning her gaze to the side.

Damn it…, Rean thought as he saw the cat grin on Vivi's face. She got me…

"What's in your bag…?" Rean quickly pointed to the bag she was carrying on her shoulder in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I'm glad you asked!" She said as she dug through it with great vigor. Soon she pulled out a… bento box? "This is for you!"

Slightly bewildered… Rean accepted it.

"I hope you think of me when you eat it~." She winked.

Machias and Jusis shared a sigh.

Wait a minute…, Rean thought.

"Take a bite," Rean demanded as he handed the food back to her.

"…" Vivi paused. "H-huh?"

"Take a bite first." He repeated with half-lid eyes. "That won't be a problem will it?"

"O-of course not!" She replied, taking the box from his hands. With shaky fingers, she moved to open it… slowly… steadily… careful-"Y-you know what?!" She suddenly stopped her action as she threw the box back into her bag. "T-this is the wrong bag!" She quickly pulled out as a new box from her bag. "This one is actually yours!" She quickly shoved the box into his chest. Barely giving him enough time to hold onto it securely.

"Mhm…" Rean nodded.

"W-welp I'll see you later!" She turned and ran off. "M-make sure to bring me a souvenir!"

"…You have good taste." Crow said.

That made me feel a little better about this, to be honest, Rean laughed. Things are starting to look up.

* * *

I take it back…, Rean sighed as he found himself sitting across from Fie who hasn't taken her gaze away from the window of the train as soon as they sat down. This is gonna be a long trip.

* * *

 **Phew, glad to finally have this done and posted. I hope you enjoyed yourselves for the most part and now luckily the setups are done so goodbye to flashback! In the next chapter, a more noticeable divergence will take place that I hope you guys like, we might even dabble a bit more into the connection between Rean and Emma's childhood, but until than I hope you guys have a great day.**


	5. Troubled Team - An Arrival

**Guess who's back? Yep, long hiatus putting it lightly. Honestly, I never wanted to leave for so long but with things like college I never had the time until now and honestly, I was disappointed that I couldn't since I had half of this done for a while. This chapter was also originally going to be longer, like until the fight with the Fate Spinner but I wanted to let any of you who still wanna read this know that I'm coming back asap.**

 **Also, the topic on this being a crossover with other series fairy fencer. I included them to help stand out with other similar stories going on. I had ideas to mix them in so they could fit in this universe and I have plans for how they can interact and change whether it be slightly or majorly events that happen. Once we get to the first major change though, I'll ask you guys whether you want them included, don't or if you don't care either way.**

 _Apex85_

 **Yeah srry lol, I figure if I did one everyone chapter, they wouldn't be as special when they appeared. Plus, I might end up reaching just to get some laughs.**

 **Yeah, my thoughts exactly, not with Vivi but def with the lack of Rean x Emma love which I find surprising.**

 **Yeah, I planned for that to be start which really kicked off one of Emma's biggest regret. And I don't believe I thanked you yet for pointing out how the excuse I gave her didn't really make sense in that flashback. Thank you.**

 _RedBurningDragon_

 **Thank you for letting me know. Man, at times like these I wish I had a beta-reader. I hope it didn't take you too much out of it.**

 _Raiden_

 **Thank you, I was honestly worried people wouldn't be into it at first, so your words are very appreciated lol. I thought of their tension back when I heard Fie's backstory and went "wow, I can't believe they never brought this up. "**

 **Yeah ik, I could really use a good beta reader. And thank you for pointing out that mistake. Honestly… no idea what I was thinking there… I think I was just getting really into the mood XD.**

 _Manu259_

 **Thank you, I really enjoy writing her to and can't wait till I'm able to again. But we'll just have to wait lol.**

 _Blue Dragon_

 **I agree lol but that's what we have fanfiction for. More Vivi for us all.**

 **Anyway, I held you guys up long enough. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"…" Rean sighed to himself inwardly. _How long have I been counting the trees going by?,_ He thought begrudgingly. The trip so far was just as awkward and tense as he thought it'd be. Not from a lack of trying mind you. Several attempts have been made to try and connect to the petite classmate, but he was only rewarded with unenthusiastic nods and "mhm"'s. Eventually, Fie just turned her head to look outside and ignored his other attempts to communicate with her. Jusis was at first going to take the spot closet to the window but it was quickly taken by Fie. Most likely so she could look out the window easier to ignore Rean.

Emma, who had taken a seat next to Fie, putting her between Fie and Jusis, gave Rean a apologetic look. The class president wanted to help but she didn't have much of a plan. "Er-Erm…?" She fumbled on her words. If she were to be honest with herself, she had no idea what she was going to say. "Sh-shall we review what we know about where we're going?" Perhaps a little late but it's the best she could do.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Rean responded almost too hastily. "Would you mind giving us an overview, Jusis? You're from Bareahard City, after all." Rean turned his head to the noble.

"Hmph." The noble's head stilled turned away from his classmates. "If that's what you want, I'll oblige."

 _Well that's not exactly the response I wanted but it's better than what I thought would-,_ Rean thoughts were interrupted.

"…But are you sure you wouldn't rather hear from the group's finest intellectual mind instead?"

 _I really need to stop jinxing myself inside my head…,_ Rean sighed.

"I'm sure he'd be able to give you a far more critical analysis, without any of the pro-noble bias I'm certain to inject."

Emma watched the blond noble talk with a worried look on her face. She opened her mouth to hopefully defuse the conflict before anything could escalate.

"Grrr…" A slight growl from Machias halted her however. "Are you suggesting that I allow my views to cloud my ability to see things objectively?!"

Jusis turned his head towards him but with his eyes still closed. "Oh, not at all. You were intelligent enough to score second on the entrance exam, after all." His tone came off as if he were mocking him. "…And to have studied so vigorously as well. My, I'd say your nose was practically glued to your textbook. So, saying that you are smart would be a fact… though that doesn't mean you aren't lacking in other aspects."

"Why, you…!" Machias growled as he stood up defensively to the noble.

"L-let's not do this here, please?" Emma begged as she looked around hoping that they weren't attracting any attention.

"…" Rean watched silently at the two. Then he turned his head towards Fie who he had caught staring at him again, but she quickly turned her head to look out the window again.

"You know…" Rean voiced catching everyone's attention. "I think it's pretty easy to see just how both our teams had scored so miserably in our last field study." He could not help but narrow his eyes slightly at how most of them were acting.

"H-huh?" Machias questioned as he faced the raven-haired teen.

"…" Jusis simply turned his head towards him, raising a brow clearly interested.

"R-Rean…?" Emma questioned.

"Last month, Group B got an 'F' on their field study, while Group A recovered an 'E'. If this were a paper exam we would've failed… miserably." His words seemed to cut deep into the other members as they each shifted uncomfortably. "Just look at us." Rean said as he turned his head towards each member of the group. "Sarah put the four of us on this team because we screwed up big time. We're letting our personal issues get in the way of our other classmates. Looking at just how we're acting now, noting that we haven't even started our exam… I'd say even an 'F' is too good for us."

"Rean…" Emma frowned.

"The only person who's trying the hardest would be you Emma." Rean turned to face her.

"M-me?"

"I still wish you didn't have to be on a team with us… the 'weak links of Class VII I'd say right now. But I just wanted to let you now… But I'm also happy that you're here with us and that even though you know how much of a problem we are, you're trying to help us."

 _Emma's really nice… she just doesn't seem to be that good at communicating with people,_ Rean thought.

"I don't think… Rean, you guys aren't all weak links." Emma though touched by his words would not allow him to talk frown to himself like that.

Rean smiled at her. _I don't know why but she can put me at ease…,_ He thought.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The rest of the Class VII didn't seem to disagree with his statement.

"Can we…" Rean started. "Just call a truce? Because this is more than just us. We have to stay as a team to make this fair for Emma, not to mention showing Sarah that she's underestimated us!"

Again, attentions were caught.

"I didn't take you for the type to hold a grudge, Rean." Jusis almost chuckled.

"Of course, I can! I care about whether I win or lose as much as the next guy, and I can get frustrated when I other people hold me back! Or even when other people have thing I wish I did!" Emma cocked her head at that last part. "Intellect, people skills… natural talent." His eyes slyly move to Fie without the others noticing.

"And do I even need to mention how we lost to Sarah with as many advantages as we did?"

Machias and Jusis groaned at the memory.

"With her skill I already knew we couldn't defeat her but… I was thinking we could've impressed her enough to show her our determination."

"You would've…" Fie voiced catching everyone off guard. "It's no secret she can fight. If we had better teamwork, we would've impressed her enough that she would've complied with our demand."

"I suppose we didn't perform to the best of our abilities." Jusis begrudgingly admitted.

"Maybe…" Machias said.

"Just what I thought…" Rean nodded. "Group B is a solid team. If we don't work out our short comings, then they'll overtake us in no time."

"Damn it, I get it!" Machias yelled as he quickly returned to his seat. "Fine! If it means showing that instructor a thing or two, I'll go along with this 'yay team' attitude!"

"While I'd prefer not to have to cooperate with this farce…" Jusis crossed his arms. "I'll agree."

Rean turned his head towards Fie who he again he caught staring at him… only this time she did not immediately turn her head away. Looking into his eyes she gave him a nod before turning to look out the window again, seemingly not noticing the shocked expression he had on his face that turned into a slight smile.

 _Maybe… this could work. It might be time I tried something different. I've been trying to passively to try and make up with Fie and Machias so maybe it's time I try and be more assertive in my approach?_ Rean thought.

* * *

"WHO GETS FOUR BOLTS IN A ROW?!" Machias screamed as the group existed the train. He was complaining on his recent Blade match against Fie, who even though he still won, Fie did not make it fun for him.

"Heh…" The petite girl smiked.

"Lord Jusis!" A voice called to the students who were holding back a laugh from Machias' previous outburst.

"Welcome back to Bareahard!" Four station employees dressed in purple greeted the noble.

Jusis' expression on his face was one of boredom which clashes against the look of respect and determination of the zealous workers.

"A pleasure to see you again!"

"Amazing…" Emma said in awe.

"I can't believe they'd abandon their duties just to come and welcome him." Machias shook his head.

"A real VIP," Fie smirked.

They continued on with praise for the young noble which he continued to try and dismiss. Jusis quickly realized that he couldn't shake away the determined workers who were starting to annoy him. Before he could open his mouth to say more to them another voice called towards them.

"That won't be necessary."

The employees quickly turned to the voice and Jusis calm demeanor fell for an instant.

Walking down the stairs was a man with blond haired tied into a pony-tail and dressed in a green robe uniform. The closer he got towards them the stiffer Rean could sense Jusis becoming. When the older man finally reached them Jusis said. "R-Rufus?!"

"Come again?" Rean said.

"My beloved brother, it's a pleasure to see you again. To think, it's been three months! Where did the time go?" He talked to Jusis in such a cheerful demeanor that none of his classmates ever expect to witness Jusis go through. "I wasn't expecting to reunite with you so soon, but I'm delighted to have the opportunity."

Quickly regaining his composure Jusis replied. "…As am I. You seem well."

"These must be your fellow members of Class VII."

"Yes, that's correct," Emma answered despite the confusing they all felt.

"You know about us?" Rean asked.

"But of course! My brother wrote all about you in his letters." Placing his hand on his hip Rufus said. "But where are my manners? My name is Rufus Albarea. Jusis is my younger brother. …You needn't hide your shock. It would come as no surprise at all to learn that my brother has never once mentioned me. He is quite easily embarrassed, after all."

"N-no," Jusis quickly rejected. "That's not…!"

"He really knows which switches to press," Fie whispered to the group.

Machias shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe my eyes and ears… just where is the arrogant young upstart noble we've come to know and… kind of tolerate?" Despite his words, the rest of Class VII watched as he failed to wipe the smile off his face at the tormented noble.

"But I suppose that is enough teasing on my little brother for now." Rufus laughed into his hand much to his brother's dismay. "I have a surprise for you, Jusis."

Jusis raised a brow. "You have something to give me?

Rufus laughed. "In a way I suppose." He turned and motioned for the group to follow him. "Come with me. He's waiting for you."

"H-he?" Jusis said in a slight panic as he and his classmates followed the older brother out the building.

"This trip might not be as bad as I thought." Machias beamed at the young noble's torment to which Fie nodded with a smirk.

Rufus with a gleeful smile on his face leads the group out the door. Jusis was slightly on guard. His first thoughts were that his father would be there. Likely? Not really, but he also didn't expect to see his brother but Adios seemed to be in a very playful mood right now so maybe his embarrassment is still not over…

Taking a few steps out of the station the group's gaze fell to the fancy black limousine parked in front of them. Each member besides Jusis and Fie stared in slight awe.

"Wow…"

"Impressive."

"Hmph… I-I've seen better…"

"That's pretty sweet." Fie said as she turned her head to the sighing noble.

As the group made an attempt to get closer to the vehicle, the door opened. Jusis' eyes widened at the sight of the man slowly stepping out. "L-Lord Sherman?!" Jusis took a slight step back. The rest of the Group took a closer look at the new nobleman. Why would Jusis be so sensitive to him as well? Another older brother? He looked even more friendly than Rufus however. Short blond hair and a very elegant white outfit.

"Little Lord Jusis." He says in a cheery voice as he bows slightly to him. "It does my heart well to see you now grown up to be such a charming young man." He laughed slightly at the expression of the young man.

A red hue formed on the young noble's cheeks as the embarrassment began to sink in deeper than before but kept a straight face.

"Your words are very true, Lord Sherman." Rufus patted the head of his little brother. "He's also still the shy boy you've known him to be as well. Why, before he left for Thor's, I saw him talking into his mirror. 'My classmates are pumpkins; my classmates are pumpkins…'"

"R-Rufus?!" Jusis shrieked.

"We're pumpkins?" Fie questioned with a sly smirk as she raised a single brow at Jusis. Rean and Emma also held a single fist to their mouths to halt their laughter.

Machias sighed blissfully. "I don't care that this is a city for nobles… I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

…

"I see…" Rean said after a brief explanation from Rufus after they entered the vehicle. "So, the one responsible for choosing our task this time around was…"

"Indeed, I selected them on behalf of my father." Rufus reached into his pocket. "Allow me to present you with this." He pulled out the ever so familiar Field Study Envelope. Rean instinctively reached out take hold of it. This item didn't boast well for the teams last time, but they were determined to prove that they could prove their place in Class VII.

"Thank you." Rean almost forgot to show his respect as his thoughts came back to him.

He became commenting on the strangeness of Jusis being in the same class as the son of Teo Schwarzer as they were old acquaintances. It was a huge honor to Rean to say the least to hear a man as honorable as Rufus seemed to think highly of his father.

The acknowledgements didn't end there as he turned his attention towards Machias. He praised the work of his father, Governor Regnitz. Even going as far as to state that he's been given excellent advice from him. "It must be fate that you, too, would end up in my younger brother's class. I do hope you get along with him."

 _Oh, if only you knew…,_ The rest of group A thought.

It wasn't every day they could see Machias, at such a loss of words. Seeing how different Rufus, treated him from his little brother, he wasn't sure how he was going to react at first.

"…I will… consider the possibility with an open mind."

Rufus chuckled. "Delightful." He simply nodded.

Sherman turned towards the girls of group A. "And it would be simply foolish to not address our beautiful ladies." His radiant smile and sincere eyes could only indicate that he knew what he spoke was the truth. "I have no doubt in my mind you two have had to keep him in line."

Emma's cheeks flushed slightly. "Uh no, nothing like that." She quickly dismissed the thought.

"Nothing like that." Fie agreed.

Jusis fought the urge to sigh. "Please, do not make me the main topic… And when you say 'lodgings', you can't possibly be referring to…"

"Need you even ask?" Rufus smiled at his little brother. "Naturally you'll all be staying at the Albarea family mansion."

Jusis looked as if he was about to panic.

"I jest, I jest." Rufus laughed along with Sherman, much to Jusis' continued dismay. "Father's instruction was to do with you as I wish. Jusis, didn't look like he could be happier upon hearing that we would instead be sleeping at a hotel, and while the rest of group A didn't care that much about where they would sleep, they couldn't lie when it came to their curiosity on why Jusis would be so worried about staying in his own home.

"I believe we're at the hotel now." Sherman motioned for everyone to look out the window.

Stepping out of the car, Jusis was disappointed to hear that his brother would be leaving to Heimdallr, soon after he's finished here. Jusis could understand his haste, especially if it was father he had to represent. Although, Rufus made sure to tease his brother about how he'd miss him when he leaves, to which Jusis brushed him off.

"Are you going to see your sister while you're here, Sherman?" Jusis changed the subject as quickly as he could.

"Why yes," He nodded. "It has been years, though I hope my absence hasn't caused her too much dismay."

"Her condition has gotten better." Jusis smiled. "At least from what her letters have told me. She spoke about you frequently while you were gone as well."

Rufus chuckled. "My dear little brother was like a protective mother hen with her. Why, I'm sure if he wasn't up to his noble duties, he'd be with her, reading her a story."

"B-brother…" Jusis gulped.

"Well isn't that adorable?" Fie smirked.

"Heh," Machias crossed his hands. "Maybe you actually do have positive qualities."

Rufus laughed. "May the Goddess' blessing be with you. I pray that your field study activities are fruitful." Rufus was about to walk away until Sherman, tapped his shoulder. "Oh!" He patted his head. "How could I forget?" Group A cocked their heads at him. "Your instructor has left your surprise in the girls' room. The butlers and maids will point you in the right direction."

Oh right, they had almost forgotten. Just what did instructor Sarah have in mind?

Rufus and Sherman bowed before heading to the limousine. "Lord Sherman," Rufus called while opening the door for his friend. "If you would be so kind, I would like to check your proficiency with a blade. I hope you have not gotten too rusty."

"Sherman chuckled upon entering. "I won't disappoint you."

Group A watched in silence as they drove off.

Jusis sighed as he led his classmates into the hotel. Luckily it seemed they were too occupied by the idea of the surprise that neither Fie nor Machias felt the desire to tease him any further.

Exactly as Rufus had said. The butlers and maids that came to greet him ended up pointing them to the room the surprise was currently waiting in. When asked what it was, they answered that Rufus had forbade them from answering them, since he wanted it to not be spoiled.

Slightly aggravated, Group A proceeded up the stairs and currently starred at the door to the girl's room. Just what did that instructor have in mind anyway?

"Knowing her, it's likely some childish prank." Jusis crossed his arms with half lid eyes.

"Or a mountain of booze she wants us to store for her." Machias added.

"Or both." Rean sighed.

"Wouldn't put it past her." Fie nodded.

"W-we shouldn't speak badly of her." Emma chuckled nervously.

Rean was the one to take hold of the doorknob. If it was some sort of prank, he was sure he'd be able to react fast enough. Slowly… he opened the door. His first thoughts were… this room was a lot fancier looking and much more comfortable than his own room back home. His second… was of the milky-blue haired girl, dressed in the same red uniform as them, only she also wore a hood with rabbit ears.

No one in group A could think of what to say, and their guest only continued to stare at them. In fact, Rean was sure she was staring at the door before they even entered the room. Did she sense them outside the door, or had she just been staring at the door since she got here?

She began taking light steps towards Rean. Rean, Fie, and Jusis couldn't help but noticed how slightly her steps were even while she was this close to them. She stopped a few inches in front of the raven-haired teen and said, "Kill…" The rest of group A took a step back. No one sensed any killing intent from her.

She lifted something in Rean's direction. "A… letter?" He tilted his head. Looking back at her face, he could still not read anything from her.

Cautiously, Rean accepted the envelope. Flipping it over, he read what was on the back.

 _From, Your ever so loving instructor~!_

"Prank it is…" Group A sighed.

Rean against his better judgment, opened the envelope up.

 _Congratulations guys! If you're reading this, then that means you didn't kill each other on the way here. So… how do you like your surprise? You might have some questions so here I go! An old friend of mine asked me if I could enroll his daughter into Thors. Turns out, she has a high affinity for the Arcus unit like you guys, sooooooooo say hello to the newest member of class VII! And I figured you guys could use a new breath of fresh air so she's with you. Her name's Ethel, and yes, she can only say "kill" apparently… man you don't wanna know how awkward the conversation was for us here. Anyway, you're responsible Rean. Make sure you take good care of her, or her pops will take care of you~!_

"H…. huh?" Group A looked to Ethel, back to the note, and back to Ethel again.

"…Kill, kill, kill…" She bowed.

"Nice to… meet you to?" Rean scratched his head.

 _Well… not the worst way to start things off._ Rean thought.


End file.
